


Feedback

by Rebel_Atar



Series: Very Belated 2018 Kinktober [10]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Empathic Bond, Kinktober, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-31 16:23:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21148670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebel_Atar/pseuds/Rebel_Atar
Summary: There's been something between Aziraphale and Crowlry for some time. More than even they realise.





	Feedback

At first they hadn't really even been aware of it. So wrapped up in their love for each other, and hiding that love from each other that their emotions were too similar.

Then the Apocalypse didn't happen. And whilst it wasn't happening they were both doing what they thought was right, even if it didn't necessarily work out that way.

When Aziraphale told Crowley he didn't even like him, Crowley knew instinctively it was a lie. Something deep down inside him screamed out the fiction so viscerally that his response was immediate. Aziraphale knew without question that Crowley had been serious about them running off together, but he'd been so certain it wouldn't come to that. So certain he could fix things if he could just make someone else see sense. He had pushed down the knowledge, and pushed down the hurt that had risen up like the Kraken when he had shunned Crowley. He shouldn't be the one hurting from that.

Really those two moments should have been their first clues. Although, there had been an almost Apocalypse and everything that went along with it. Could they really be faulted for being distracted by trying to save the world they loved so dearly, that they didn't notice how dearly they loved each other. After the Apocalypse wasn't, they decided they had both had enough of city life.

Thousands of years of on and off companionship combined with saving the world had at least driven home how lost each would be without the other. As such, they retired together, to a cottage in the South Downs. It was here that what they hadn't noticed really began to make itself known.

At first it was the little things. Knowing when the other was upset or melancholy without being told. Knowing when to comfort and when to give space. They rationalised it. Six thousand years was a long time to know someone, of course they'd be able to tell when the other was off kilter. Eventually as they grew closer and the things they had begun to realise during the apocryphal Apocalypse solidified and were spoken, it became apparent that there was something much deeper at work.

However it took a very specific circumstance, during a very specific first, that a very specific emotion made them realise what actually had happened. Crowley was astride Aziraphale, his narrow hips sinking down as his yellow eyes slid closed in pleasure and absolute contentment at being joined so completely. Then the feedback loop started.

Aziraphale's own feelings of love and acceptance, of pleasure and contentment echoed through Crowley. As Crowley's own emotions echoed through Aziraphale. The pleasure multiplied and built, and built, and built. Until plump hands didn't know when they had started gripping bony hips. Until Crowley was grinding back and forth with no recollection of when he had started, but absolutely no intention of stopping. They clung to each other, emotions flowing and bodies rocking until an orgasm that would have made the most fervent Atheist a believer swept the both of them away.

When they finally came down, from what had felt like it was going to be a very pleasant equivalent of discorporation, they were still wrapped around each other. The bond between them strong and shining now they knew what to look for. Their love flowing back and forth across it with utter abandon.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Bonds (empathic/telepathic)  
I chose empathic.


End file.
